


When everything comes back dark

by Hayashi_Jazmin



Series: Writing warm up and sketches [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Damian and Jon are close, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Panic Attacks, Phobias, Why Did I Write This?, in this universe/future, scotophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_Jazmin/pseuds/Hayashi_Jazmin
Summary: Jon trembles in his arms."I'm here, Jon. I'mhere."It was all so dark.





	When everything comes back dark

**Author's Note:**

> They can be as old as you want, but I think they have the following ages:
> 
> Jon: 14-13
> 
> Damian: 17-16

 

Everything happened in what seemed to be a second.

The stones fell like rain in a harsh winter in Gotham, and the earth shook angry as if it were indignant of it. the entrance of the light was blocked. And the darkness had reclaimed the place as part of his shadow realm. Surrounding them like a heavy blanket on an icy night. Except that did not protect them.

The tremor stopped.

And arrived a silent calm.

Jon remained on the floor, sitting. He seemed to be holding his breath unconsciously. Frozen in time like a statue of a Roman museum. He had not moved from that position since Damian pushed him aside to keep a particularly large rock from falling on him.

There was a small noise, accompanied by a breath I could not have heard by a normal human. Controlled so that it is not detected.

"Kent?"

He turned his head in the direction of the voice.

He only saw darkness.

And he did not hear the other words the voice said _._

Darkness.

It was dark, very, very dark. A shudder traveled throughout his body. Jon's stomach scrambled as a sharp emotion began to sink into him like a long, twisted dagger. And felt what his chest begin to close.

Could not.

_(His throat was exhausted from screaming for someone to take him out)._

Could not breathe.

_(It was a closed place, where he could do no more than a snuggle on the floor)._

Involuntary tears emerged from the edge of his blue eyes.

_(The ground was cold and hard, and there was no one, no one, no one but him)._

His heart beat hard against his chest so much that he felt could do a hole in his ribs. Felt how his hands moisten, while his whole body jerk in tremors.

_(Could not see anything, everything was so dark that it just made him feel a sense of loneliness and despair that began to rule his heart)._

Jon dragged his legs to his chest trying to give himself a false sense of comfort.

_(He called again to someone with a weaker and more tired voice, nobody answered it, nobody was coming for him)._

He tried to shrink more into himself when becoming conscious again of that constant feeling of suffocation and pain in his chest. His hands clung hard in his legs.

It felt like _death_.

Jon's eyes closed hard, while he tried to remind himself that it was only darkness.

"Jon?"

The voice sounded so distant and near at the same time, he wanted to hang on to it.

Something touched his shoulder, perching on him like the talons of an eagle. Jon almost jumped out of his skin. It felt like a hand. Only stiffer and without its warm like an armored glove. Like Robin's gloves.

Damian.

"Focus on my voice, Jon. Focus on _me_." He said in a soft but firm voice that gave a sensation of security." Try to do it, okay?"

"Dami...."

_God, it sounded so pathetic._

The next thing he knew, it was that he was sitting on Damian's lap.

(He was tense, probably because for the level of closeness between them).

Jon trembles in his arms.

"I'm here, Jon. I'm _here_."

It was all so dark.

Damian wrapped his arms around him, and Jon tried to stick closer to the other, so he could better feel that chest rising with a heart beating at a familiar pace.

A light came on.

(Jon felt ashamed to take a few seconds to realize it was a flashlight).

Soon the tiredness had begun to fill her body as if all her energy it would have been drained from her system in an instant. Now I was limp and floppy like a rag doll. A rag doll that still trembled, of course.

Damian had noticed and had started talking about his animals. Of how Alfred had decided to sleep on some important documents, of how Bat-cow was as beautiful as ever, of how Titus had learned a new trick ( _command_ , corrected Damien) last week.

Jon did not know when he had started to close his eyes. But supposes it was after had slipped his head into Damian's lap. And while his friend stroking her hair.

I was not trembler by then.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"I do not like the dark, Damian."

"I know."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not remember much of my last panic attacks. I've tried to forget them, so I hope I did not do anything out of place.
> 
> Besides, I've never had one with someone, so I do not know how people react to it. Especially someone close.
> 
> But I think I would feel even more frustrated if someone told me to breathe. So that's why I opted for the other option for Damian's reaction.
> 
> Okay, I think I should not leave a note like this.
> 
> But well, technically this would be my debut in Ao3. And also the first time I publish in English. 
> 
> (And I really hope I have not massacred the English with this thing that I call fanfic).
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> PD: Why can Damian see in the dark but Jon not?
> 
> Explanation: Suppose you have night vision in his mask. Try to investigate but I could not find that information.


End file.
